Love Lessons
by Lilly-sama
Summary: To buy his little brother a nice present, Gohan needs to find a job. He ends up being Videl's tutor. What will happen? One-Shot, Gohan/Videl


**Lilly-sama: _Here's my fanfic entry for SweetestIrony's August contest. Theme: Summer Work. The story takes place some time after Videl's flying lessons, but before the Buu Saga. Hope you will enjoy it._**

* * *

**Love Lessons**

"It's not fair!" The little seven years old cried. "Trunks has everything he wants! I just want one little thing, and I can't have it!"

It broke Gohan's heart to see his little brother crying. He knew he shouldn't have brought him to Satan City with him to do grocery shopping. He should have known they would somehow end up in the toy's store; they always did. And now, Goten was crying because he couldn't have the firetruck he wanted, because they couldn't afford it.

The teenager crouched down to his brother's level, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Goten, you know we can't afford it." He said gently. "I swear if I could, I would buy the whole store for you. But… I can't. I'm really sorry."

The little boy sighed. "It's okay, Big Brother. I understand."

--

Videl was quite surprised to see Gohan in the city, sitting on a bench, eyes scanning the newspaper in his hands. She really didn't think she would see him in the summer, since he lived so far away and all. But she had to admit, it was a good surprise.

She walked toward him and sat down next to him. He was so focused on whatever he was reading that he didn't even notice her, which was strange, since he always seemed to have a sixth sense for knowing that sort of things. Curious, she took a glance at the page he was reading. Her eyebrows shoot up.

"You're looking for a job?"

He was startled by her voice, having not sensed anyone approach him, so much he was focused on his newspaper. He turned to the girl sitting beside him, and blinked.

"Videl?" He said, more than surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I live in this city, remember?"

"Oh, right." Gohan said, smiling sheepishly.

"So, you're looking for a job, huh? Why's that?" She asked.

"Well, I just want to be able to give Goten a nice present, once in awhile, you know? He's such a great little brother, and I want to show him how much I love him."

"Aww… That's so sweet…" Videl couldn't help but say; it was really the sweetest thing she had ever heard. Gohan blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head. The girl smiled. "Well, if you need a job, you can work for me."

He blinked again. "What do you mean?"

"You could be my tutor."

"But you have good grades." Gohan pointed out, a bit confused.

"Well I…" She blushed. She couldn't tell him that it was just an excuse, and that what she really wanted was to spend more time with him. "My grades aren't that good, and I need some help with my summer homework."

"Oh, okay." He said. "Well, I guess I could tutor you then."

"Great! I'll pay you thirty zenis per hour, is that alright?"

"Thirty zenis per hour? Isn't that a bit too much?"

"What can I say? I always was a generous employer."

Gohan chuckled. "So you're my employer now, huh?"

"That's right! Now come, I need to start with my homework." She said, standing up.

"Right now?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Well, the summer is nearing its end, and I still haven't started…"

Gohan stood up as well. "You didn't? I already finished mine."

"Why doesn't it surprise me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Face it, Gohan, you're a nerd. A cute nerd, but a nerd nonetheless. Now let's go, we have to get started." She said, starting to walk away, dragging her new tutor with her.

Gohan let himself be dragged by the girl, his mind slowly registering what she had just said.

She thought he was cute?

--

Elbow on the desk, her hand supporting her head, Videl was staring at her new tutor for quite some time now, not listening to a word he was saying, while he kept on explaining to her things she already knew, looking so serious, and so handsome.

She couldn't deny it anymore. She, Satan Videl, had a huge crush on Son Gohan. It was like this ever since her flying lessons, and maybe even before that. But could you really blame her? He was so handsome, and was the kindest person she had ever met. He could be very naïve at times, but it was part of his charm. It really wasn't hard to crush on this boy, and she knew she wasn't the only one; nearly all the girls at school were after him, but he, ever true to himself, was absolutely clueless about it. It was always amusing to see some girls get frustrated because he didn't get their hints.

But now they weren't at school, and she had him just for herself for the rest of the summer. And she was going to make the most of their time together.

"…do you understand now, Videl?" Gohan asked patiently.

"No, could you explain it again?" She asked, staring at him dreamily.

He smiled. "Of course. That's what you're paying me for, after all."

"Uh-uh." She nodded.

He resumed his explanation, and she nodded her head once in awhile, showing him she was listening, when in fact she wasn't. She was too busy daydreaming about what it would be like to be his girlfriend.

As you can see, Videl got it bad for this boy. Really bad.

--

"What do you want to drink with your snack? A soda? Fruits juice?" Videl asked, leaning toward the bottom of the fridge.

Gohan looked away, blushing bright crimson. Why did she have to wear _tights_ shorts?

"A-An orange juice, please." He replied, focusing his gaze on the table full of all kind of snacks in front of him.

She straightened up and turned around, raising her brows at seeing his blushing face.

"Are you hot?" She asked, concerned. "Your face is all red."

"Uh… Yeah, I'm hot. It's summer, after all, hehe…" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Here, take your orange juice." She said, handing him a juice can. "It should refresh you."

"Thanks." He said, taking the juice can from her hand. He uncapped it and gulped down the cool juice.

"Felling better?"

He smiled. "Yeah, much better. Thanks."

She smiled back at him, then she sat down next to him and helped herself some chips. They ate their snacks in silence, since it was impossible to talk to Gohan when he was eating.

After the snack, they went back to Videl's room to resume the tutoring. Like before, Videl wasn't listening to Gohan's explanations. It wasn't like she _needed_ to, anyway, and it was far more interesting to stare at his handsome face.

Her eyes detailed every part of his face; his smooth skin, his dark eyes, his small nose, his moving lips… Her gaze lingered on his lips, and she wondered what they tasted like, blushing slightly.

She sighed softly. _How I wish he kissed me…_ She thought. _Maybe I should just go for it… And see what happens._

_But what if he rejects me? What if he doesn't want to even be my friend anymore, afterwards? I don't want to lose his friendship…_

_But don't you want to be more than his friend?_ Her inner voice asked her. _Just go for it._

_No, I can't do this._ She thought back, shaking her head.

"Is everything alright, Videl?" Gohan asked her on seeing her shake her head suddenly.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry."

"Um, okay." He said, a bit uncertain. "So, as I was saying, there are forty three provinces on Earth, all forming an unique State which is in charge of the King of Earth. There are though social and economic inequalities between the provinces." He explained. "Look closely at this map. Notice how the economic are focused on big cities like the West or the Centre Capitol, while the others are very poor."

For once, Videl had followed her tutor's explanation and she did as she was told, leaning forward a bit to look more closely at the map.

"See how all the darker colors are focused on the big cities?" Gohan asked, leaning forward as well, showing her the West Capitol with his finger as an example. "And how the rest of the world is nearly colorless?"

Videl nodded, trying to ignore how close they were at the moment, a light blush covering her face, while she felt her heart beat faster. She took a glance at him; his eyes were focused on the map he was showing her, a serious expression on his face. Her gaze lingered again on his lips. She just had to move forward a bit to be able to taste them.

_It's your chance!_ Her inner voice told her. _Kiss him!_

Right at that moment, Gohan turned his gaze to her, and he smiled at her, raising a brow slightly. "Videl, you're supposed to look at the map, not at mmhph…"

He was suddenly interrupted by her lips on his, and he widened his eyes, feeling his face flaring up.

_Oh my God__…_ He thought. _She… She's kissing me… What am I supposed to do?_

_Kiss her back, you idiot!_ A voice in his mind shouted.

_Oh… Right._

So, he closed his eyes and, to Videl's delight, kissed her back, cupping her face with his hands. The kiss lasted for a long while, but they were starting to need air, and had to stop. Gohan slowly opened his eyes, and, looking into Videl's beautiful, light blue ones, he wanted just one thing; kiss her again.

So he did.

Videl hadn't expected him to kiss her again. To be honest, she hadn't even expected him to kiss her back when she had initiated the first kiss. Maybe he did like her like she liked him, after all…

After a several minutes of kissing, stopping for air, then kissing again, Videl reluctantly decided to end their frenzied kisses. She pulled back from him, and placed her finger on his lips when he was about to kiss her again, stopping him from doing so.

"Gohan, I need to know," She started, looking into those dark, so handsome eyes of his. "Do you like me?"

He smiled at her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "No Videl, I don't like you,"

"Then why did you let me kiss you? Is this just a game for you?" She asked, removing his hand from her cheek, clearly hurt.

"You didn't let me finish, Videl." He said. "I don't _like_ you, but that's because I _love_ you."

Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "You… what?"

He chuckled. "I love you."

She smiled hopefully. "Really?"

The boy grinned. "Yep! In fact, I'm completely head over heels in love with you!"

"Oh Gohan… I love you too…"

His grin widened, and he kissed her again. After a moment, they broke the kiss to breath.

"Well, as much as I enjoy kissing you, we have work to do." Gohan said. "We need to improve your grades."

Videl was very tempted to tell him that she didn't need him to tutor her, that her grades were perfectly fine, but decided against it. He was so cute when he explained something to her, with that serious expression on his face. And he needed this job to buy Goten a nice present. She was certain he wouldn't accept her money if she just gave it to him; this was the only way.

--

After a week of tutoring (and some kissing from time to time), Gohan earned enough money to buy the firetruck his little brother had wanted, and even a few more toys.

"Goten will be so happy." Videl said, as they flew toward the Son house, carrying the bags containing Goten's presents.

Gohan smiled at his girlfriend. "Yeah, I can just imagine his face light up when he will open his presents."

Videl smiled at the thought. They continued to fly toward the district 439, and soon the little Son house came in view. The couple landed on the grass surrounding the dome-shaped home a few moment later. They smiled at each other, then entered the house, bags in hands.

Goten, who was watching the TV, jerked his head toward them, and a big smile lit up his face at seeing them. He jumped (more like flew) from the couch he was sitting on to his big brother's arms, who had let go of the bags he was carrying just in time to catch him.

"Big Brother, you're home!" Goten exclaimed happily. He then turned his head to Videl, and his smile widened. "And you're here too, Videl!"

The young girl smiled. "Hey Goten."

"Videl is here?" came Chichi's voice, the mother of two just coming out of the kitchen.

"Hello Chichi." Videl greeted.

"Hi Mom." Gohan said.

"And what are those bags you are carrying?" Chichi questioned.

"What bags?" Goten asked, having not noticed the aforementioned bags.

Gohan and Videl smiled at each other, and the former put his little brother down on the floor.

"These," Gohan started, showing the bags. "Are for you, Goten."

"For me?" The little boy asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Gohan smiled warmly at him. "Yes, they are all for you."

Goten tilted his head to the side in a very cute way. "What's inside?"

"Open them, and you will see." Videl said.

"Okay…"

The little seven years old took the first bag and looked inside. His face lit up. "It's the firetruck I wanted, the other day! And other toys!" He looked up at his grinning big brother, and jumped in his arms, hugging him. "Thank you so much, Big Brother, you're the best big brother in the whole world!"

Chichi looked at the opened bag, perplexed. "Gohan, where… Where did you get the money to buy all this?"

Before he could answer, his girlfriend replied: "He worked for me. Gohan was my tutor."

"Ah, I see." Chichi said. "So this is what you were doing this past week; I was wondering where you were all day."

Holding Goten, who was still hugging him, with one arm, Gohan scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Yeah…"

"Well, Goten, go put your new toys away in your room." Chichi said to her youngest son.

"Okay!" he said happily, jumping from Gohan's arms onto the floor. He then took the bags containing his new toys and went to the room he shared with Gohan with them. But before climbing up the stairs, he turned around, a big grin on his face, and exclaimed:

"I love you, Big Brother!"

**The End**


End file.
